


Chicahuacatlazotla: To Love Passionately

by call_it_a_miracle



Series: DeanCas Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's For a Case, M/M, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_miracle/pseuds/call_it_a_miracle
Summary: Prompt: Fake DatingSam finds them a case which lands them in Dallas, Texas, hunting for Tlazolteotl: goddess of lust, carnality and sexual misdeeds. Both brothers design a plan to lure her into their trap.Thing is, Cas isn't as informed as the brothers think he is.





	Chicahuacatlazotla: To Love Passionately

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some real research for this and in the end it came out waaay longer than i expected but i generally enjoyed writing it!!!

“So get this” Sam says, leaning back on his chair while reading off his ipad. “There’s been a series of murders around Texas, the most recent ones in Dallas” He looks up at Cas and Dean who sat on the opposite side of the war table. 

“So what? Texas Chainsaw Massacre part deux?” Dean asks, taking a sip of beer. 

“Well there’s some evidence to suggest that this is not just a serial killer on the loose” Sam tapped a few times on the screen before sliding the tablet over to Castiel. 

The angel scrolled on a series of gruesome images. Dean cringed over his shoulder, leaving the last sip of beer on the bottle. 

“Chopped out noses, never seen that one before” Dean’s face scrunches up in disgust as he tries not to gag. 

“I can not make out the inscriptions on some of the bodies, but it could definitely be our kind of thing” Cas says, giving the ipad back to Sam. 

“Great. I’ll go pack” 

A few hours later they’re on the road. Sam flickered through the MOL archive Charlie had helped them set up online as Dean fiddled with an AC/DC cassette tape. Cas sat back, admiring the rural landscape around them. 

“There’s a couple gods and goddesses that like cutting noses, but i can’t quite put my finger on a specific one” Sam says, sighing frustratedly. 

“Let’s hope we get to that morgue in time to get some clues” Dean says as he puts a bit more pressure on the gas. 

~~~

They arrive at the morgue, flashing their fake FBI badges. The mortician they talk to tries to give them shit about the Chain of Custody paperwork, but thankfully Cas is there to do his mojo and leaves her lying unconscious on her desk. 

“We only have 15 minutes” the angel says as they walk into the autopsy room. They put on protective aprons and gloves before pulling out the most recent pair of bodies. 

Dean pulls out the autopsy reports, reading out loud. “Gerald Montgomery, Alice Jenkins and Arthur McElroy” He peaks over the papers to eye the three bodies on the slabs. He cringes before turning back to the report. “Gerald here has a chopped off nose, insides turned to mush. Alice’s heart was cut literally in half and Arthur’s insides are filled with blood. They all have the same word burnt into their skin of their chest. Chic- Chi- I can’t pronounce this shit” 

“Chicahuacatlazotla” Cas said, ghosting his fingers over Arthur’s chest. “Means ‘to love passionately’ in Náhuatl”

“So… Aztec god?” Sam asks. 

Cas nods. “Yes” 

“What is an Aztec god even doing around here? Isn’t it a bit too far from their jurisdiction?” Dean asks, setting the paperwork down to take a closer look at the bodies. 

“Indeed” Cas agreed. “I can not understand why the god would attack so far north” 

“And what about the vics? What could be the connection? I mean, obviously it has something to do with love” 

“In ancient times the Aztecs would cut off the nose of every adulterer. My guess is that Gerald is guilty of such crime” Cas said.

Dean’s eyebrows arched. “And dear Alice here had her heart literally chopped in half. I bet he cheated on her”

“With Arthur” Sam added. 

“Makes sense” Dean agreed. 

“So… we’re looking for a self-righteous Aztec god of love?” Sam asked. 

“Most likely. There are quite a few of them so it’ll be complicated to figure out which one is murdering these humans” 

“Great” Dean groans. 

“We should head back to the motel. The mortician is close to consciousness” 

~~~

That night they found themselves at a bar. Dean had used the excuse of getting information off of drunk locals who wouldn’t frown at the weird questions to drag them all to a skeevy place across the street from the motel. 

They all sat on a table far back nursing a bottle of beer each. Castiel barely touched his while Sam and Dean took more casual sips. Once they started to feel a slight buzz they decided to start interacting with the locals. Sam made a move for the bartender while Dean and Cas stood on the other side of the bar trying to make casual conversation. 

They were in the middle of discussing ‘the game’ with a couple truckers when a woman tapped on Dean’s shoulder. He turned around, immediately putting on his best smirk and flirty eyes after meeting a beautiful brown eyed, dark haired woman. Her dark red lips made beautiful contrast with her tan skin, matching her bright red, skin tight dress. Usually, Dean’s eyes would go directly to her cleavage, but somehow he found himself wanting to look everywhere but at her chest. 

“Well, hello there” She said, her voice low and seductive. 

“Hi” was all Dean said. For some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to shamelessly flirt with her, just as he’d normally do. Maybe he’s getting too old for this. 

“So… you wanna go somewhere more private” she said, leaning in and batting her long eyelashes.

A knot forms in Dean’s throat. 

“Sorry, i’m not quite in the mood for that” he said, apologetically. 

The woman smiled, patting his shoulder. “That’s perfectly fine. See you around, handsome” 

Dean smiled, turning back to Castiel. The angel had stopped his conversation with the truckers, instead staring at Dean with that head tilt and frown he found so endeering. 

“Dean? Are you alright?” He asked. 

Something warm spread over his chest. His heart threatened to burst from his chest as his hands grew clamier and clamier by the second. 

“Dean?” Concern laced Castiel’s voice as he stepped closer to the hunter. 

“Yeah” Dean finally said. “Yeah, i’m fine. Great”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t i be?”

“You didn’t go after that woman” Cas stated, his frown deepening. 

“Well, yeah. We’re on a case” Dean said, staring into the angel’s eyes. They looked impossibly brighter under the neon lights of the bar. “Besides, i have my heart set on someone else” 

And before he can think better of it, his lips collide with Castiel’s. The kiss is brief and sloppy. The angel barely has time to process what is happening before the hunter is slowly pulling away. Their foreheads meet, and none of them dares to do more than just _breathe_ for a moment. 

Finally, a few minutes later the hunter sighs. 

“I’m tired. We should head back” And with that he pulls away, heading to the exit. 

Cas stands there, frozen for a few seconds before following after Dean. Neither of them speaks another word. 

~~~

Dean wakes up the next morning with a slight headache. The previous night is a bit hazy and he wonders if he really drank much more than he should’ve. Last thing he remembers clearly is flirting with that woman but for some reason he didn’t follow her outside. Huh. He sits up in bed to stretch and lets out a soft groan as he feels his back pop.

“Morning” Sam says from the little table by the door to their motel room. 

“Morning” Dean grunts. He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands before standing up. He shivers as he’s met with the cold air of the room. Slowly he makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he’s done with his morning routine he looks around the room, frowning. 

“Where’s Cas?” He asks, sitting on the edge of his bed and turning the T.V. on. 

“He went out to get us breakfast” Sam said, typing furiously on his laptop. 

“Great” Dean says. “Whatcha got there, Sammy?” He asks, nodding at the computer. 

“I think i found a pattern to the victims” He says, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“Oh?” 

“Looks like all the vics went to a bar the night before they were murdered. The god is targeting every single bar in the area, moving on once the vic is dead” 

Dean hums thoughtfully. “So, the one across the street?” 

“No vics so far… and! The bars closest to this one have already been attacked which gives us a solid chance” 

“Huh. How convenient” Dean says, letting himself fall on the bed. The springs cry out underneath him as he bounces on the mattress. “We just gotta stake out the place, then”

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t feel comfortable exposing civilians like that”

Dean sighs. “Me neither. But what else can we do? It’s not like we can set ourselves as bait” 

Sam clears his throat. “Actually you can. I mean, you and Cas spent the whole night together in there” 

Dean jerks upright on the bed. “What?!” 

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t look as weird if you two showed up holding hands and stuff. Plus, it would keep other couples and possible adulterers safe”

“So what? We go in pretending we’re together and i somehow find a way to ‘cheat’ on him or whatever?”

“Preferably, yeah” 

Dean groans, pinching his nose between his index and thumb. 

“Look, it’s only for a couple nights, max. We find the god and gank it” 

“Sam, we don’t even know how to kill the bitch” 

“I’ve been reading from the MOL archives and so far all Aztec gods are killed the same way. Wood to the heart” 

Dean sighs. “Fine. But i ain’t doing the whole lovey dovey bit” 

“Right” Sam says, a tiny smirk showing up in his face. Thankfully Dean is back to laying on the bed so he doesn’t notice. 

A few minutes later Cas shows up with styrofoam containers holding greasy diner breakfast. Apparently Sam had already told Cas about his suspicions so Dean assumed he already knew about their plan. 

They sat in silence, eating their greasy food and watching whatever shitty stuff daytime T.V. had to offer. 

A few hours later they decided to change into their suits and interview some witnesses just to be sure. There hadn’t been much to witness. The vics had been alone in Gerald and Alice’s shared apartment all day and where only found by the housekeeper the next morning. The woman was too rattled to give them useful pieces of information, murmuring over and over again how she knew that Gerald was hiding something. 

“I thought it was drugs” the woman, Diana, cries. “He would leave the apartment at odd hours, saying it was for work but he’s, _was_ , an architect! That’s not normal!” 

Needless to say their afternoon felt a little wasted. At least their obvious theory had been confirmed. 

They go back to the motel to change. Sam calls dibs on the bathroom first so Dean just sits in bed picking through his duffel bag. 

“Dean?” Cas says, getting his attention. 

Dean grunts, prompting him to continue. 

“I uh. I was thinking that it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to wear this” He looks down at his suit and coat before looking back up at the hunter. “in a situation like this”

Dean frowns, eyeing the angel. The dude is right, of course, but he’s never said anything about changing his usual getup for a case no matter how out of place he looked. They all just found ways to work around it not paying much attention to the oblivious angel costume. Why now? 

“...ok? I think i saw a Walmart a few blocks from here” Dean says, deciding to keep his questions for himself. If the angel doesn’t feel comfortable then he should definitely keep his mouth shut and help the guy. 

“Actually” Cas says, looking back down again. “I was thinking, if it wouldn’t be much trouble for you, maybe i could just wear something of yours” 

Dean blinks, his eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline. 

“It would only be for tonight” Cas keeps talking in panic “And i would clean them up after. But if it’s too much to ask then it’s fine. I’ll just-” 

Cas is interrupted by a blue flannel hitting him in the face. 

“Shut up. You can borrow my stuff, dude” Dean says as casual as he can manage. “Here” He pulls out another pair of jeans and a black undershirt, handing them to the angel. 

At that moment Sam decides to burst out of the bathroom in jeans and one of his weird flannels. That kid certainly has a _peculiar_ fashion sense. Dean can barely resist rolling his eyes before locking himself in the bathroom. 

He quickly changes into his usual get up, trying to get rid of some of the gel he’d put on his hair for the FBI interviews but his fingers end up sticky and disgusting. With a sigh he gives up, ranking his fingers through his dirty blonde locks to at least tame it down a bit. He splashes his face with cold water, brushes his teeth and leaves the bathroom once he’s 100% sure he’s looking decent enough. 

Cas brushes past him, claiming his turn to get ready. Dean watches as he closes the door behind him before leaning back on the bed, flickering through the even shittier afternoon T.V.

“Any particular reason why you gave him the blue flannel?” Sam teases from his place on the other bed as he once again scrolls through his laptop. 

“Could you please shut the fuck up?” Dean growls,reaching down to put on his work boots. 

Sam smirks and Dean throws a pillow at his face. Cas walks out of the room just in time to see Sam throw the pillow back at Dean who successfully catches it mid air and throws it right back. 

“Dude! Careful! You’re gonna kill my laptop” Sam says between giggles. 

“That’ll teach you not to be an ass” Dean says, wearing the brightest smile. 

Castiel can’t help himself, sitting next to the hunter and placing a delicate hand on the side of his face. The man’s eyes shimmer as the smile twitches but remains in place. A slight frown attempts to break the spell and Castiel can’t stop staring at the way his freckles frame his eyes. 

“Uh, Cas?” Dean whispers. He clears his throat awkwardly and continues, speaking louder. “You know we’re not at the bar yet, right?” 

Castiel blinks, confused, before slowly stepping back. He sits back on the bed, looking down. “My apologies”

Sam frowns, clearing his throat. “You look good, Cas” he comments, looking up from the screen for a few seconds. 

“Thank you, Sam” a small, grateful smile appears over his lips. 

“Yeah. You should consider mixing up the outfits there, buddy” Dean says, mimicking the smile. 

~~~

Dean takes a deep breath before clasping Cas’ hand in his. The angel looks at him surprised but Dean doesn’t dare to look at him. 

“Ok, let’s do this” he says, walking into the bar. 

Sam was already there, sitting in the same table they’d sat before. They’d agreed he’d get there 15 minutes earlier just to get a good look of the customers. He was casually sipping on a beer, pretending to enjoy whatever sport was playing on the ancient T.V. that hung over the bar table. 

Dean let out a shaky breath, heading for the stool. Cas squeezed his hand slightly in encouragement. Dean smiled slightly and nodded at the bartender. 

“What’ll be for tonight, gentlemen?” the man asked. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam, in his mid 50’s or so. Tattoos littered his arms under his rolled up sleeves and a fantastic white beard framed his face. 

Dean turned to Cas for a seconds before remembering that they’re on a case about to hopefully gank an Aztec god. “Two beers please” 

The bartender turns around and pulls out two bottles of El Sol. Dean takes them, placing a $5 dollar bill on the table before handing the angel his beer. Cas takes it, and without thinking he gives Dean a brief kiss on the cheek. Dean’s eyebrows rise in shock, quickly turning back to stare at the bar table. 

The bartender’s eyes shift between them before shrugging, dropping Dean’s change on the table. 

A few minutes go by and Dean can’t bring himself to meet Castiel’s eyes for more than a couple seconds. Jeez, this is making him feel very uncomfortable. But he’s gotta hand it to the angel, he’s really committing to the case. Maybe it’s because they’re dealing with a god, they barely even run into those, but the way Cas adopts his role as a hunter makes something warm rise in Dean’s chest. 

That’s when a group of women walk in. One of them specifically catches Dean’s eye. Her light brown hair and deep blue eyes matching her tight blue dress have him standing from the stool so fast he almost trips. Castiel watches him go with a frown. 

“Hey” Dean says, purposely deepening his voice. 

“Oh, hi there, handsome” the woman replies, smiling brightly at him. 

Castiel watches from the bar as they talk. 

“So, what? You two together or not?” he hears the bartender ask. 

“Excuse me?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“I mean, you two did walk in hand in hand and shit. Very bold move, especially in fucking Texas. I can tell you’re not from around here, but y’all don’t look as stupid as you sound. Still, y’all are lucky people around here aren’t as judgemental or you’d be dealing with lots of drunken assholes right now” the bartender says as he dries a shot glass with a very old-looking rag. 

“I guess?” Cas says, taking a sip of beer. 

“So what, you two open or something? ‘Cuz your buddy over there looks like he’s about to score himself a piece of meat” The bartender nods towards Dean and the woman and Castiel watches as he takes her hand in his, smiling and leaning into her. 

“I don’t know” Castiel says bitterly. He feels a pang of pain burst in his chest and physically flinches. “Excuse me” he sets his half-full beer bottle on the table before running off to the bathroom. 

He stood by the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He let out a weak whimper as another pang of pain burnt in his chest. He opened the tap and splashed cold water on his face, drying it on the sleeves of Dean’s flannel. 

The bathroom door opens behind him but he doesn’t dare to look up. Sudden blunt nails scratching his back make him jump back and pull out his blade. 

“Who are you?” He asks, raising his blade towards the figure. It’s a woman. Her dark eyes match her dark hair and her red lips stand out from her tan skin. 

“Notoca Tlazolteotl” she says. _My name is Tlazolteotl_

“Why are you here?” Castiel asks, lowering his blade once she sees she’s not threatening him. 

“Ayammo” _Not yet_.

“What is your business here?” The angel asks again. The woman stares at him and another burst of pain invades his chest. He groans, and leaps forward to attack. But the woman just disappears, leaving him to stand alone in the barely lit bathroom.

~~~

Castiel bursts out of the bathroom, looking around the bar. But Dean and the woman are nowhere to be seen. He runs out back and is relieved to find Sam still nursing a bottle of beer. 

“Sam?!” 

“Cas? What is it?” 

“Where’s Dean?” another wave of pain has him gripping the edges of the table tightly. 

“He just left with that girl. I’m giving them 5 minutes before following them to get the god’s attention”

“Goddess. Tlazolteotl is already here” 

“Crap. You run into her?” Sam asks, standing up. 

“Yes. We have to go find Dean” 

They run out of the bar into the cool night air. The pangs of pain in Cas’ chest are starting to come more and more often, leaving him constantly flinching and pressing a hand over his heart. 

Sam runs to the parking lot, Castiel following right next to him and they finally find Dean and the woman lying on the floor. The woman is unconscious and a trail of blood runs down her mouth into her hair. Dean lies next to her, eyes wide open but unable to move his body. 

“Dean?!” Cas calls out, kneeling next to him. Sam takes care of the woman, arranging her body for her not to choke once he makes sure she’s still alive. Cas props Dean against a random car, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“Chicahuacatlazotla” Both Sam and Cas jump as Tlazolteotl appears before them. 

Both hunters pull out a wooden stick they’d previously sharpened to be able to stab the goddess through the heart. 

“Chicahuacatlazotla” she repeats, making Castiel double over in pain. 

“Sam! Now!” He calls out. Sam leaps from his place on the floor towards the goddess, stick firmly in hand. But as soon as he gets close enough the goddess sends him flying to the other side of the parking lot. 

“Sam!” Castiel calls out but the younger Winchester doesn’t answer. 

The goddess turns to him, a pitiful pout painted on her face. 

“I’m sorry” She kneels next to him, placing a hand on his chest. A nauseating wave of pain takes over him. His grace frantically tries to fight the attack, encasing itself around his heart. The goddess’ eyes widen as Castiel gathers enough force to lift his arm, stabbing her in the chest. 

A bright golden light is the last thing he sees before everything turns black. 

~~~

“Cas? Cas! Can you hear me?” 

The angel groans, peeling his aching eyes open. He’s lying in the motel bed, springs digging into his back still clad in Dean’s clothes. 

“Oh, thank fuck. How ya doing, Cas?” Dean asks, helping him sit up. 

Castiel groans again, squinting against the too-bright light seeping through the large window by the bed. “What happened?” 

“You killed the bitch. Saved our lives” Dean says, a bright smile on his face. 

Cas frowns, looking around the room. “How’s Sam?” 

“He’s fine. Went out to get us dinner so we can take off tomorrow morning”

The angel’s frown deepens. “How long was i out?” 

“Too damn long” Dean says before clearing his throat. “I mean, a good fifteen hours or so” 

“Oh…” is all the angel can manage. 

There’s a few seconds of silence before Dean speaks again. 

“Look, Cas. About what happened…i’m sorry” 

“There is nothing you should apologize for, Dean” Cas says, facing the hunter. 

Dean’s face contorts into a sorrowful frown. “No, Cas, you don’t understand. We weren’t supposed to be attacked like that ourselves. Her mojo wasn’t supposed to work because we weren’t legit” 

It takes a few agonizing seconds for the words to sink in. 

“You got hurt because i didn’t use my damn words” Dean keeps talking, his eyes glued to the window view of the parking lot. “After she hit me with her mojo i remembered the other night… when i kissed you. And i realized that you thought we were legit, and me going out with that girl hurt you”

Castiel stares at Dean’s profile completely awestruck. 

“And i don’t want you to think that i’m some cheating bastard” he takes a deep breath, finally facing the angel. “So if you’ll let me, i’d like to take you out again. For real” 

The angel’s face splits with the biggest grin. “Really?” 

Dean’s hand rises to the angel’s face, cupping his jaw. “Really” 

And with that, their lips meet in their second kiss ever. 

“Amo xitemaka se tsoponili mostla, tlaj uelis titemakas ipan ni tonali” as whispers against this lips once they pull away. 

“What does that mean?” Dean whispers back, afraid to break the spell. 

“‘Why give a kiss tomorrow when you can give it today’” Castiel translates, smiling widely. 

“Mmm I’ll hold you to that” Dean says, connecting their lips once again.


End file.
